


Longevity Pursues Desire

by CleotheDreamer



Series: Unrelated Poetry Collection [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nebula-centric (Marvel), Poetry, freestyle poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleotheDreamer/pseuds/CleotheDreamer
Summary: A short poem about dreams and how not to reach them.(Can be read with Nebula in mind, but works alone as well.)





	Longevity Pursues Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Nebula is such an interesting character that needs to be explored more. She's brilliant, please give her love!

Longevity pursues desire  
As crushing pressure disturbs one’s dreams  
Longevity pursues desire  
As rain destroys a peaceful stream  
So, wait no more for comfort’s score nor hold a petty bet  
For time well fought is easily lost to sick whims of the soul  
Reach inside to search one’s mind and calmly find your goal  
As longevity pursues desire in no manners of the soul  
Look forward for a brief description of the ways to make you whole  
Search ever more for something scores an inkling of distaste  
As hopelessness harbors deep  
Search only for today  
As one by one your battles toss into a tumbling loss  
Recognize your human cross turns to rot to dust  
Under years of decaying you’re truly betraying  
All that you’ve ever loved

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, now which way did that turn for you guys. Again, the interpretation is super open on this one. It could be hopeful, as she could be betraying Thanos. Or, it could be sad and referencing her betrayal of her sister. Though I guess it would be slightly sad either way.


End file.
